By virtue of cooperation among hardware, software and communication techniques, smartphones have become popular. Via a touch control interface, users may easily add a lot of application programs into the smartphone.
However, since the touch control interface is the primary input interface of most, smartphones, users may get confused when it is intended to close one application program (first application program) and go to a functional option in a bottom layer of another application program (second application program). In such a situation, the user may need to close the first application program first, return to a desktop interface, open the second application program, go to the bottom layer of the second application program, and select the desired functional option, thereby requiring several touch operations in order to find the desired application program or functional option. In another example, a user who wants to hold a conference call using a communication application program (e.g., Skype) may need to drag multiple contact members one by one from a contact list to a group window, which may require a series of touch operations and which is time-consuming.